1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a method and a device improving the cutting of material by an laser beam.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known, to obtain the cutting out of a substance by means of a laser beam, the laser beam is focussed, at the surface of the substance to be melted, due, more particularly to a frontal lens. It is also known that it is necessary to accompany that beam by a gas jet to drive out the liquified metal, as failing this, the fine groove cut out by the laser beam, closes up on itself in the majority of cases by collapse of its lateral faces.
It is also known that in the majority of cases, the frontal lens is constituted by a fragile substance and that it is protected by the gaseous jet flow.
It is known, moreover, that the implementing of a gas jet giving, with the substance, an exothermic reaction, enables without changing the nature of the phenomenon the accelerating of the speed and depth of cut of the beam.